Inuwasha
by acekittehtheneko-kenhanyou
Summary: Summary: Inuyasha and the group are no more than 5 years old (Monsters too). What will happen to them now?
1. Prolouge

**Inuwasha**

Hi guys! Here is a new story! The summary and stuff will be in the next chapter, well the first reak chapter

"Ahhh! Inuyasha is attacking!"

Inuyasha crashed into the temple, missing all the nets and weapons thrown at him.

Inuyasha smirked, now he could be a full demon!

_Time to get outta here._

Inuyasha jumped out with the Shikon Jewel.

"Inuwasha!"

"Huh? Kikyo?"

Kikyo shot a sacred arrow at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha jumped but the arrow followed him.

He had reached a tree when the arrow struck it's point.

"Kik-yo..."

Inuyasha dropped the Shikon Jewel.


	2. Chapter 1: TLGWOCTTLBWO

**Inuwasha**

Hi Guys! Kitty just signed in! You might be wondering about the title, but at least see the summary, I found it really hilarious. The cahpter name is wierd but I couldn't fit the long title so yeah. Anyway, you guys need to go on to the story now! (At least the summary, please!)

**Summary: **

**Inuyasha and the group are no more than 5 years old (Monsters too). What will happen to them now? **

**Chapter 1: The Little Girl who Overcame Time and the Little Boy Who Was Just Overcome Part 1**

"Kagome! Get ready for pre-school!"

"Okay."

Kagome jumped out with her hat on and walked out of the house to join her friends.

Then she noticed Sota, crawling near the shrine's well.

"What are you doing Sota? You should go back home!"

"But Buyo..."

"You need to go home now!"

"Okay, but I don't want to go down there..."

"Okay, I'll go."

Suddenly, the well shook, and a million hands took her.

"Aaaaaa!"

She was pulled in to a space like world.

"I haven't ever felt more alive in a 100 years."

"Let go of me!"

Then Kagome tried to swat it away. Suddenly, a pinkish light flew from her hand.

"Aaaaaa!"

Kagome woke up and found herself sitting on the bottom of the well.

"Oh?"

Struggling she found her way out of the well.

"Oh look! There is the tree near our shrine! There should be my house!"

Running up towards the forest Kagome found herself in the forest.

Then on the tree, she saw a little boy.

"At last!"

Then she noticed the boy was stuck on a tree and entangled by roots.

"Oh!"

She also noticed that he had dog ears.

_I wanna touch 'em!_

She played around with it then suddenly...

"Hey! You there! What are you doing?"

* * *

And there is a cliffhanger right off the bit haha, the next chapter will be up on Saturday most likely, and R&R and bye!


	3. Chapter 2: TLGWOCTTLBWO 2

**Inuwasha**

Annrob22 - Continuing, in a couple lines!

HI! I'm so sorry, for not posting at all but the last two weeks of school was havoc. Assessments this, papers that, sign my yearbook BLAH! But now as in a really long version of a vacation now! YAAAAYY! So, I can post more often now!

**Chapter 2: ****The Little Girl who Overcame Time and the Little Boy Who Was Just Overcome Part 2**

Loud twangs where heard and a couple arrows shot past Kagome. It didn't hit her but in shock she tumbled down to the roots of the tree.

"Oh?"

She turned around and saw men with arrows, and with shock she blacked out.

* * *

When Kagome awoke, she tried rubbing her eyes, as her sight was blurred. When she found her arms strung together and behind her back, she struggled and complained.

"You know, you don't have to tie my hands! I didn't do anything wrong!"

She shrunk down and stayed silent when the villagers gave her a serious and disapproving look, and started to shake. _No Kagome! You can't cry now! _She scolded herself and blinked up. As the villagers started to whisper some rumors that started since she was found in the forest.

An old woman came through the crowd of people with a bow and dressed in clothes like what a shrine maiden would wear. As a child, Kagome's imagination started acting up and she thought of endless possibilities of what might happen to her.

She passed her bow to a man next to her and started throwing a type of dust and chanting incantations. When she first threw it Kagome blinked and shook her head. After a couple more throws, Kagome was getting annoyed and her eyes were clouding.

"S-stop! I'm human, not demon!" Kagome cried, she had learned about demons from her grandfather's rant about the priceless items in the hoard of the Higurashi shrine.

The man whispered something to the old woman. She replied quickly "Only a fool would believe that-" and as she glanced down at little Kagome who was glaring at her with tears forming and kept shaking her head.

"Let me take a good look at you." She grabbed Kagome's chin and looked all around her. "Hey!"

"It's there, but I don't know why."

* * *

**Oh god, it's so short, I think I should make this into a drabble series... Anyway R&R everybody, I accept flames and criticism because I am new to fanfiction and I need some advice.**


	4. Chapter 4: TLGWOCTTLBWO 3

**Inuwasha**

Hi guys! Kitteh has returned to the realm of little Inuwasha! I had kinda put off this story, almost forgot about it (Sorry Annrob22!) because of my other story One Slight Mistake that I recently updated too.

Yeah, and thanks for all the reviews that Anndob22 has given me! It moves me along this really long road to completing this fanfic! Thank you so much!

**Inuwasha: The Little Girl who Overcame Time and the Little Boy Who Was Just Overcome Part 3**

The fire crackled as Kaede stirred the pot of stew. Kagome sat there trying to remember what her mother did when she met with a formal person. She sat on her legs, looking down because she was shy. Kaede completed the stew and poured a cup for Kagome. She passed it to the little girl, who looked up and noticed.

"Wow, this looks yummy. Food!" Kagome put her chopsticks down and drank the stew's soup.

"Bear as no ill little (A/N Haha, literally) child, for though I now see you mean us no harm." Kaede started and continued to stir the stew again. "In these troubled times of war, no stranger may be welcome within us without deep distrust."

Kagome blinked, she only understood half of what Kaede said. _Let's see, I know what war is. I asked mommy about that once. Oh yeah, stranger too. Mommy told me to stay away from them..._

"So I'm not in Tokyo?"

"To-key-o? I've never heard of it. Is that where your people are from?"

Kagome jumped, she'd never met a person who didn't know Tokyo! Kagome then remembered that she needed to be polite, so she replied "Yes, uhh... so I should maybe go back?" _I have no idea on how to go back home to Mommy, Sota and Grandpa...i_

* * *

**_(flashback)_**

_Kaede crouched down next to her suffering sister. She trembled in fear hoping it was not for the worst._

_"Sister, please you must!"_

_Kikyo in her little priestess body trembled and held out her hand to reveal the Shikon Jewel._

_"Take the jewel Kaede, and see that is burned with my body." Even as a little girl, Kikyo knew her time was ending soon._

_**(flashback)**_

_Fifty years since then... Sister Kikyo must still be a child..._

* * *

A giant centipedes body rushes through the grass, which then proceeds to crash into a villagers house. More lengths of the body smash into houses and huts revealing giant swirls of legs exploding out from underground. People rushed to evacuate, and the gong sounded throughout the village.

Kaede lifted the tarp that covered the hut and rushed outside.

"What's going on?" Kagome took off with as much speed her little legs could carry her and found herself outside.

When she and Kaede reached outside, they saw those giant coils of destruction.

"It's a monster!"

* * *

Sooo! What do you think? I kinda did a load of imagery in one part and divided the story a lot but the POVs always changed!

Anyway R&R guys! Bye~!

- Ace Kitteh


End file.
